The Night Out!
by Dark Trickster88
Summary: A story about what happens when the Italy brothers get drunk, add some violent, cute obsessed, cookware fighters, a piano, some awesomeness, a depressed young Spaniard, and of course Germany. WARNING: Each chapter has a different character narrating, so keep this in mind if you don't want to be confused! each chapter tells you who is narrating at the top.
1. Chapter 1

The Night out!

CHAPTER 1

After a very stressful week Germany decided he needed a small break, he hadn't had one in years and finally thought he could permit himself to neglect duty for one night. I just hope Italy doesn't wander off and get himself captured, Germany thought to himself, I spent too much time working on plans for him to spill it to England. At that very moment Italy came prancing in.

"Germany! I made some pasta! Would you like to have some?" Germany considered it and then replied,

"Well all right, I could use some food."

"Yay! I'll go get you a plate!" Italy told him and skipped away.

While eating the pasta with Italy, Germany considered how he could be sure he would stay out of trouble. He finally decided to just talk to Italy.

"Italy, I will not be here tonight, so you have to stay out of trouble! I won't be here to answer the phone and save you from England." Germany said seriously.

"Okay Germany! Pasta!" Italy replied. Germany decided to quiz Italy on what to do if England tried to capture him.

"Well, I tell him everything I know, wave my white flag and try to run away!" Germany shook his head in disgust at Italy's answer but knew better than to try to teach him the proper thing to do.

"Germany, what are you doing tonight?" Italy asked him.

"I'm going home and going to a German bar to relax." He told Italy.

"That sounds like fun! I have never been to a German bar before! Can I come?" Italy asked happily. Germany considered this, he didn't know what would happen if Italy got drunk, but if he managed him it might not go so badly, and, lately Germany was having a harder and harder time to say no to Italy.

"All right then." Germany said after some time.

"Yay!" Italy said.

"If I want to may I bring someone else along?" Italy asked.

"Alright, if you take them."

"Ok! I will!" Italy replied. Germany hoped Italy would survive getting to the bar, but at least he wouldn't have to take him, the pasta talk was getting to him.

That afternoon Germany made sure that Italy could drive so he could get to the bar safely, after many attempts and two cars later, Italy could drive well enough to not kill himself. Germany really hoped that the guest that Italy was bringing wasn't Rome or Romano, that would make the night quite stressful indeed.

That night, after checking Italy's seatbelt was on, and he remembered most of the important rules of the road, Germany waved Italy goodbye and watched as the car disappeared into the sunset. Germany spent a full hour worrying about how Italy was doing driving, he worried a lot more than he thought he would and when he finally took off in his car he drove quite badly due to his loss of focus.

He pulled up to the bar and saw Italy's small, blue car pull up moments later. Italy stepped out of the drivers side and out of the passenger side out came ROMANO! This looked like it would be a very bad night for Germany.

"It's you, potato lover." Romano said rudely.

Italy, unfazed explained

"I thought he needed some rest, like you! So I brought him along!" Romano glared at Germany, while Germany remained calm. Italy seemed to notice the awkwardness and decided it was time for hug therapy. He gave Germany a very long hug, and Germany realized he was a bit sad when Italy finally let go…

They all walked into the bar (Romano being forced by Italy), and found a place to sit. Germany spotted Prussia on the other side of the bar and hoped he wouldn't notice them, it was bad enough with Romano there.

Tonight just seemed like a cursed night for Germany, Prussia walked over laughing, and when he saw the Italy brothers he just laughed harder.

"What are you two doing here? Have you even tried a beer?" Prussia said a bit too loudly in between laughs. He walked over to the bartender and said

"Two beers for those two, over there." and winked at him. The bartender laughed knowingly and disappeared for a few minutes. Germany worried what was going to happen, but in the meantime ordered a beer and tried to relax.

The bartender came over with two large, and very full mugs of beer for the Italy brothers, who inspected it, took small sips at first then both drained their mugs in one gulp. They both went up to order another, and another, and another. Germany was getting very worried when they ordered their fifth mug.

After draining the fifth mug Romano, looking very pink in the face grabbed two napkins and tied them around his waist like a skirt and started to dance. Italy on the other hand after drinking half of the fifth mug passed out spilling the beer all over himself. Germany was about to get up to go yell at Prussia when Romano danced by singing in a very high voice

"I'm a pretty lady!" many times, then primping his hair. Germany realized he had much more immediate problems and tried to stop Romano from making everyone leave the bar.

"STOP ROMANO!" Germany bellowed but then realizing it was pointless to try to reason with a drunk Romano (it was hard enough when he wasn't drunk!). Romano spent over an hour dancing around singing "I AM A PRETTY LADY!" and crashing into people, with Germany chasing him trying to get him to stop.

Finally Romano crashed into a wall and crumpled to the ground, knocked out cold. Germany finally stopped running after him and grabbed Romano by his collar and dragged him over to the area where they were sitting and propped him up on a chair. At that same moment Italy's eyes burst wide open, he stood up and shouted to everyone

"I LOVE YOU GERMANY!" Then flung his arms around Germany. Germany suddenly realized he was blushing and his heart was pounding, he hoped nobody noticed. Then Prussia yelled

"LOOKS LIKE LITTLE BRO HAS FOUND HIS TRUE LOVE!" Then promptly started laughing. The whole bar joined in and everyone was laughing at Germany, who awkwardly threw Italy off who staggered around a bit then tried to kiss Germany's cheek.

Everyone was laughing and Germany decided that if he was ever going to get some relaxation he needed to go somewhere else.

"Prussia! Get over here! I need some help carrying Romano!" Germany bellowed.

"Alright, I the awesome Prussia shall assist my poor, helpless younger brother." Prussia grabbed Romano and proceeded to drag him out the door while Germany tried to control Italy who kept trying to kiss him.

It took almost fifteen minutes to get the two brothers out of the bar and onto the street. Germany looked around for a nice, quiet place they could stay till Romano and Italy sobered up a bit. After about two blocks of walking (and lots of complaining from Prussia) they found a nice café called the Panda Café.

Prussia and Germany looked at each other, unsure weather to go in or not, both intimidated by the huge amount of cute things all over the outside of the Café. Prussia nodded in a way that meant "it's better than nothing". They pushed the doors open and went in…


	2. Chapter 2

Narrated By: Hungary

As usual business was going fairly slow at the Panda Café, only two customers. Austria was one of them, since we had known each other for so long Hungary thought, she figured she should go over and say hello.

"Hello Austria, what's getting you down?" Hungary asked politely.

"Well, my piano is broken, I've had it for almost my whole life, it just makes me feel sad…" He replied sadly. I should have known! Something to do with instruments! Hungary thought. Oh well, I ought to be nice, if I drive one more customer out of here China will fire me!

"That's really sad, I liked that piano." Hungary lied.

"I'm so glad you understand, I need to get a new one but I can't bring myself to!" Austria said, slightly more happy.

"Would you like a coffee to make you feel better?" Hungary asked.

"Oh all right, I guess it can't hurt…" Austria replied. Hungary hurried back to make the coffee. The cup was almost half full when the door swung open with great force and in came two people, wait four people into the café. They startled her so much she dropped the cup spraying coffee onto the other customer, Spain, who was also looking quite depressed.

"OH SHIT!" she said a bit to loudly and then quickly apologized to Spain and attempted to mop the coffee off him. During all of the commotion China came out with his wok and ladle in hand ready to be used as weapons. Hungary stopped attempting to clean up Spain to notice the new customers laying body on one of the chairs, forcing someone dancing into another and finally sit down and then summon her over there.

China went over instead and told her to make four more coffees.

"Hey! China! You know you could also help!" Hungary yelled at him, pissed off due to the turn of events.

"I make the food and make things cute, you do the drinks aru!" China told her and went off to go adjust the cute stuff that had been knocked over when the four people came in. After Spain assured her that he was fine she made the five coffees and went to go take it over to the table. She realized that it was Prussia, Germany, Italy, and a passed out Romano at the table. Prussia was laughing at Italy and Germany had his head in his hands, obviously mortified.

"Here are your coffees." Hungary said, slamming Prussia's down with extra force, splashing him.

"Hey! You ruined my awesome shirt with that coffee! AND I WANTED IT MORE AWESOME!" He shouted.

"Whatever! I don't care!" Hungary shot back.

"Be nicer to the customers aru!" China told her. I guess he's right, she thought, actually it's amazing he can stand them at all!

"I'll try, SORRY PRUSSIA!" she shouted, then said "not" under her breath. He can be such an idiot sometimes, she thought. I really don't want to hear how Romano is unconscious and why Italy seems drunk she said to herself.

She walked back behind the counter hoping that they would soon leave. China was also back there, holding a pair of cat ears.

"Here!" He said and placed them on her head.

"WTF!?" Hungary yelled a bit to loudly.

"If you're going to be mean, you should at least look cute!" He told her. He looked so happy, hoping she would say yes.

"Alright, if you really think they make me look cute." She said with a sigh. China's eyes got a sparkly look in them, but she had already turned away and didn't notice him say

"She's sooo cute!"

Walking back towards the tables she noticed Romano starting to stir…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Narrated By: Spain

Spain had felt lonely for a while, few wanted to talk to him now that he didn't have so much land in his control, but now it was really getting to him. He had come to the café hoping to meet someone and maybe feel a bit better. Sadly, this wasn't working, all that had happened was he had seen Austria looking sadder than he was and getting coffee spilled on him.

When the door had opened and the party of four had come in Spain realized the unconscious one was Romano. He wondered what had happened and almost went over, but then Hungary did, to bring their coffees and he noticed after that Prussia looked a bit annoyed and Spain didn't want to bother them. Why is Romano unconscious? Spain worried, It must be me thinking about when he was under my rule and I worried about him so much (mostly due to France of course) Spain thought.

He finally made up his mind to go over and see what was wrong when Romano began to stir. He got up with a huge grin on his face, and with his arms wide he ran towards Spain yelling

"SPAAAAAAIIIIIIN!" Romano crashed into Spain with a huge hug and Spain was knocked backwards from the force.

"Ooof!" Spain grunted and was knock against the table, Romano was right on top of him, Spain started to feel very warm, and when he finally got around Romano he felt slightly dizzy, for no apparent reason. Romano started dancing around the confused Spain, acting quite drunk (in Spain's opinion). As soon as Romano started his second time dancing all the way around Spain, Germany and Prussia got up and each seized one of Romano's arms and dragged him back to their table.

"Sorry about that. He got drunk back at the bar, which is why we took him here." Germany said apologetically, and then forced Romano into his seat.

"Don't hurt him!" Spain exclaimed.

"Huh? We didn't." Germany replied, looking a bit confused at Spain's outburst.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Spain replied awkwardly and blushed with embarrassment and running his hands through his hair, he realized he was worrying a bit too much about Romano. He suddenly realized that Hungary had been watching the whole thing and was laughing at him behind the counter.

Spain pretended to not realize and quickly turned away from the puzzled Germany, and Romano… He turned back to look at Romano, who seemed to have calmed down and had put his head on the table and was drooling. He finally turned to face Hungary, who was doing a terrible job of keeping a straight face.

"Um, I guess I'll have a coffee, and a, um, a the pastry of the day." Spain said, his mind still on Romano.

"Alright, HEY CHINA! YOU ARE NEEDED! MOVE YOUR ASS!" She yelled into the back.

"Hey, that was smooth with Romano." She said, her eyes glinting.

"Aaaah! It was nothing like that!" Spain yelled, startled, and started to blush.

"You're blushiiiing!" Hungary teased. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." She said, then chuckled to herself. Luckily China had just appeared, saving Spain from further embarrassment.

"Hungary! Be nicer to the customers!" China told Hungary. Who looked fake annoyed and replied.

"I was! I was just talking!" Spain tried to sink away from sight, thinking about what had just happened.

Well, Germany said Romano was drunk, so it most likely was just him being drunk, but what if it was something more? Spain thought. I felt so happy when he shouted my name, he thought to himself.

Hungary came over, breaking him from his daze, with the coffee and pastry, Spain saw that China didn't go back to the back of the café…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Narrated by: Austria

As he looked over the cup of coffee in his hand, Austria thought about life. Things just came and went, rose and fell, everything has to change. He always knew that, he had first hand experience with things like that after being an empire. That really wasn't the reason he was so sad about his piano, it wasn't the losing the thing itself, it was the change he would have to go through. He didn't mind getting a new piano, he had been thinking about it for awhile, but it was getting used to it. That was the truth about life, you had to learn about change.

Austria had come to the café seeking a change, to help him get used to change, the taste of different coffee, the feel of new keys, not time worn ones under his fingertips. To some it might seem silly but to Austria it made sense, small steps turn into big ones, all for change, maybe he might focus on his violin instead, who knows?

He was so immersed in his thinking he didn't notice that China and Hungary were quickly conversing behind the counter, laughing and then suddenly disappearing. Austria slowly drank all of his coffee, looked up and saw a piano. What he didn't see was China and Hungary scurry out from behind it and returning to their usual spots behind the counter.

Feeling like fate had brought the piano here, Austria got up, walked up to the piano and looked at it, until finally he pulled the piano bench out, sat down and began to play. He slowly let all of his emotions into the piano and they came out in the form of a song. Everyone in the small café was spellbound, listening to his song. Suddenly, Prussia started to laugh. Why was Prussia laughing? Austria wondered, then suddenly quite angry. Austria quickly stopped playing and got up to face Prussia.

"Why are you laughing?" Austria demanded.

"Well, you see, I find it funny how attached to a piano you are! I mean look at how sad you are when it broke!" Prussia said between laughs. When did he tell Prussia that his piano had broke, and how sad he was? The only place Austria could think of was his playing the piano. Did Prussia understand what he had been playing about? Austria looked around and everyone (except Hungary and China) looked confused. That must be it! Forgetting all of his anger he exclaimed

"You actually understood what it was about?!"

"Of course! Because I am awesome!" Prussia replied. In his shock at this news Austria (and everyone else) didn't see China and Hungary rigging a trip wire right in front of the piano.

"Would you like to listen to another song?" Austria asked Prussia.

"Well I guess I can lend one of my awesome ears to listen to your song." Prussia replied.

"Ok, come over here." Austria said, pointing to a spot next to the piano. Prussia nodded and started to walk over, but tripped on the wire and went flying towards Austria!

Austria had his head turned towards Prussia and then Prussia landed on Austria and Austria realized Prussia's lips had landed on Austria's!

"Say dumplings aru!" China exclaimed. CLICK! A bright light temporarily blinded Austria and he saw Hungary holding a camera.

"Awww! So cute!" She said. Finally realizing what was happening Prussia jumped up, blushing and tried to snatch the camera from Hungary who was a bit too fast for him.

"I'm taking pre-orders! Anyone want a picture of Austria and Prussia kissing?" She yelled. Everyone started laughing. Austria was still in shock from the whole thing and put a hand on his mouth. That was weird, he thought, and quite sudden. He didn't totally dislike what had happened, maybe he had even liked it! But of course Hungary had to ruin the mood, maybe even make it happen now that he thought about the random piano and the trip wire. He decided to sort out all of his feelings by playing them out with the piano. As Prussia chased Hungary trying to get the camera the trip wire was all but forgotten…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Narrated by: Spain

Spain was laughing for one of the first times in what felt like a long time. This had turned out to be a great idea to come to the café! He could only hope that he wouldn't be China and Hungary's next target for pictures. Spain got down from his chair and decided to pull up a chair where Romano, Germany and Italy were sitting. He brought the chair over and realized no one was their! Where could they be? He looked behind the counter and as he had expected neither China nor Hungary were anywhere. He heard Austria playing the piano and the sound was quite soothing. Spain saw that Prussia seemed to be paying a lot of attention to the music.

After a while of listening to the beautiful music that Austria was playing Spain saw a pretty girl emerge, closely followed by China and Hungary. Where was Romano? The pretty girl approached Spain, walking in what seemed like a slightly drunken manner. As she walked closer to Spain, he realized that this she was actually a he, and this he was ROMANO!

Spain started blushing, Romano looked so cute! He was wearing a very fluffy, poofy, pink dress with lots of white ruffle trim. In Romano's hair, at the base of his curl was a big white bow!

"Spain." Romano said, slightly slurred "Do you like my dress? I'm wearing it just for you." Romano then sank into a haltering curtsy and then tipped over, giggling. His dress skirt fell over his head, revealing a pair of pink bloomers. Spain blushed and quickly turned away embarrassed.

Meanwhile Romano jumped up like nothing had happened and started singing in a slurred, high, off key voice.

"Let me tell you what Heaven would be! All of the cooks would be French, all of the engineers would be German, all of the policeman would of course be British, all of the bankers would be Swiss, and my lover of course would be SPANISH! Like you my dear Spain." Romano finished, suddenly pulling the flustered Spain into a close embrace and then collapsing on Spain. Spain gave Romano a long hug during which Romano lifted his head up and planted a kiss on the lips on Spain!

Spain panicked for a moment and then realized that he was kissing Romano back.

"Say pot sticker aru!" CLICK!

"Caught on camera!" Hungary announced!

"GAH!" Spain screamed, and Romano jumped away.

"Pot sticker!" Romano announced. He looks so cute in that pink dress! Spain thought and blushed again. Then he remembered, Romano was drunk, what if he acted this way whenever he was drunk? Was this not real? He thought it felt real, I hadn't realized just how much I like Romano until tonight! What if Romano didn't feel the same way? He had bee acting very uncharacteristic tonight, how much else had been affected by being drunk? His thoughts were interrupted by the door of the café opening, the panda shaped bells jingling…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Narrated by: Prussia

After finally admitting defeat in trying to get the camera away from Hungary Prussia sat down to listen to the music Austria was playing. This time though, he couldn't seem to understand it as well, but it had a feeling of awesomeness to it. It must be about me he thought, but it almost seemed like Austria didn't want him to understand the song. That's funny, Prussia thought, Austria had seemed happy that he understood his music, oh well, maybe he can't handle my awesomeness!

The jingling of the panda shaped bells abruptly stopped the music and also pulled Prussia's thoughts back to the present. Germany and Italy walked in. Prussia started laughing and then yelled at them

"Where have you two been?" Germany started blushing for no reason and answered quite quickly

"Um, well we went to go, um, find the, um, car, um, and then go, um move it, um, closer." At that moment Romano got up, and waved some keys and shouted in a slurred voice

"I gotsa keeeyies!" Germany looked even more awkward and blushed an even deeper shade of red. Prussia continued to laugh, wondering just what had happened. Italy then started dancing around Germany, tripped over his feet and fell into Germany. Prussia also noticed China and Hungary hiding behind a table quite close to Germany and Italy. Prussia decided not to stop them, it was quite funny when it happened to other people!

The sound of the piano had started again and it calmed Prussia, who stopped laughing and listened. He then saw a bright light go off and the faint sound of Hungary and China laughing. Prussia looked up and saw Germany shuffle off and escort the tipsy Italy with him. This was turning into quite the eventful night! Prussia decided that it was best to keep an eye on China and Hungary for new pranks and photos.

Prussia noticed China and Hungary conversing behind the counter and hurriedly called Hungary over to order a coffee, realizing that everyone else had been pranked and they might start with him again. Looking slightly annoyed, but still laughing a bit from whatever she had been talking about, Hungary went to go get Prussia's coffee.

Now he could relax for a tiny bit until Hungary wasn't occupied. Prussia looked over everyone in the small café. Hungary, with a scheming look on her face was making a coffee. China was no where to be seen. Germany was sitting on a chair extremely awkwardly near Prussia. Italy was dancing around Germany and humming. Romano was absentmindedly playing with the keys in his hands, and humming something that sounded a lot like the song he had sung earlier (more specifically the part about the Spanish). Spain looked like he was having an argument inside his head and often staring at Romano. Austria was immersed in the piano playing a song about…

CRASH! Hungary set the coffee down quite hard onto the table, and whispered in a sing song way at Prussia

"I saw who you were staring at!"

"What!? No!" Prussia said, a bit to quickly but Hungary had already started to walk away, and he could swear he heard her say

"Yaoi is so kawaii!" Oh no, Prussia thought to himself. His thoughts about what Hungary might do were interrupted by someone coming into the café quite loudly.

England staggered in, obviously drunk muttering something about religion and how he was glad to have found a church so close by. England immediately went over to the piano and started banging his head against the keys. Austria immediately jumped up and tried to move England who simply wouldn't budge. The sound coming out of the piano reminded Prussia of the time when he was young and Hungary had beat him up with a frying pan.

"NO! Stop!" Austria was yelling helplessly at England. Prussia heard a horrible noise and Austria exclaimed

"You jammed those keys!" And again trying to get England away, but it seemed that England was much stronger when he was drunk. Prussia couldn't take it any longer, it was just too funny and he started laughing at how ridiculous Austria looked.

Austria seemed to have heard Prussia because he suddenly turned his attention to him and started yelling.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LAUGH AT ME AND CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR ME!? DO YOU HATE ME!?"

"Well actually…" Prussia said between laughs

"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Austria yelled then seemed to have realized what he said and blushed a deep red and looked away.

"Why do you seem to hate me?" Austria said in a much quieter voice. Prussia realized for the first time in his life he was at a loss for words. All he could say was

"I don't hate you at all…"

"Really?" Austria replied and looked towards Prussia.

"Uh, yeah, well, actually, I, uh, well, I uh feel the same." Prussia replied running his hands through his hair.

"Really?" Austria said, looking slightly confused "I thought you hated me."

"Well, uh, I didn't really know, uh, how to deal with my, uh feelings." Prussia replied awkwardly. Their gazes met and Prussia walked towards Austria and they embraced. Time seemed to stand still for Prussia and Austria. Prussia noticed that England was not terrorizing the piano and whispered to Austria

"I'd like to hear you play the piano again." Austria looked up at Prussia, as if the sound of Prussia's voice had brought him back to reality. He nodded, smiling, and walked over to the piano. He sat down on one end and motioned for Prussia to sit next to him. Prussia nodded, and sat down next to Austria.

Austria started to play the piano…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Narrated by: Hungary

Hungary stopped discussing their next plan with China when she heard the sound of Austria and Prussia fighting. She looked up, intrigued, what direction would this go? Suddenly, England careened over to her and started banging his head on her shoulder.

"Yikes! Hey! Get away England!" She yelled, having absolutely no affect on the drunk England.

"This is a church, tell me my religion." England said and grabbed Hungary's shirt.

"HEY! WATCH WERE YOU GRAB!" Hungary yelled, shocked and tried to get England off of her but he had an iron grip on her shirt.

"Am I Catholic, or Protestant?" England mumbled at Hungary.

"Well, lets see, I'll tell you if you let go of my shirt." Hungary replied.

"What's a shirt? I want to know what religion I am, not what shirt I am, I already know that." England said, confused.

"Come, over here." Hungary said, dragging herself and England over to the counter where her frying pan was. She grabbed the counter and stretched her hand out to grab the frying pan when England pulled her down demanding she tell him what his religion was.

She crashed to the ground and finally China came out from the kitchen yelling

"What's going on!?"

"Well where were you the whole time I was dealing with drunk England?" She demanded.

"I didn't hear anything! Let me go get my wok!" China said then dashing back into the kitchen.

"Just get me my frying pan! I could deal with it!" She yelled at China who didn't seem to hear. While she waited for China to get back Hungary tried to loosen England's grip to no avail. China emerged from the kitchen holding a wok above his head and waving a ladle. Wow, Hungary thought, I knew he had his special wok, but I didn't know he used it as a weapon!

"HI YA!" China yelled as he swung the wok through the air bringing it down on England's head.

"Unk!" England grunted and let go of Hungary's shirt, collapsing onto the ground. Hungary quickly got up, her cat ears fell off her head and onto the ground, she didn't notice in the process of grabbing her frying pan.

"That was awesome!" She told China.

"Thank you, you really think so?" He asked.

"Ye-" She replied but was cut off by England stirring and grabbing her leg.

"GET OFF DAMMIT!" She screamed at England raising her frying pan and bringing it down hard on his head. He let go of her leg and fell down again. This time she was smart enough to back away so he couldn't grab her again.

They waited two, three, four, five seconds, looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'll grab his feet if you grab his hands." Hungary told China who nodded.

"UGH! He's a lot heavier than he looks!" Hungary grunted when suddenly England started flailing, wrenched his hand out of China's grip and grabbed Hungary's fallen cat ears with a scream of KIIIIITTTTTYYYY!

"NO! Not her cute kitty ears!" China yelled and tried to grab the ears. England tried to kick Hungary and she was forced to drop his legs and he grabbed the ears and started to run towards the kitchen.

"NOT THE KITCHEN!" China and Hungary yelled at the same time, grabbing their weapons and started "escorting" (well if you consider whacking someone with a frying pan and wok escorting) England to the door.

When he was finally whacked out of the café (and China had gotten the precious cat ears back) they both sighed in relief.

"You were awesome!" Hungary exclaimed and walked over to high five China but tripped on the trip wire they had set up earlier that night.

"Dammi-" Hungary cried as she flew towards China. Their faces collided and she realized she was kissing China. They both panicked for a moment and Hungary almost jerked away when China pulled her closer. She suddenly realized that she was kissing him back, their plan had backfired in the best possible way!

That night the sound of a piano could be heard all through the neighborhood, and if you looked into that small café you would see three couples dancing and two figures sitting at the piano.


	8. The Next Day

The Next Day

Germany: Tried to push the night from his mind, except it might be harder to forget what happened with Italy…

Italy: He remembered little except for dancing with Germany

Hungary: She realized just how much she liked China, and was kind enough, when they all asked to get rid of the pictures she took.

China: HUNGARY LOOKS SO CUTE WITH CAT EARS!

Spain: He remembered how cute Romano had looked in that pink dress!

Romano: He remembered something pink, and he remembered Spain…

Austria: He decided to take home the piano (China and Hungary were fine with it) and whenever he played anything on it, the song seemed ten times happier.

Prussia: Decided to let Austria teach him how to play the piano!

England: He woke up with a horrible hangover and large bruises the size of most pots and pans all over his body, he didn't remember what had happened the night before.


End file.
